12 Things About Us
by kimchita
Summary: Dua hal yang membuat manusia bahagia adalah ketika mereka berhasil mendapatkan mimpinya dan menemukan cintanya. Namun, Kyungsoo tahu bahwa ia tidak akan mungkin mendapatkan keduanya. Hingga akhirnya, ketika ia disuruh memilih antara mimpi dan cinta, Kyungsoo mengambil pilihan yang salah. Jongin/Kyungsoo Story - Kaisoo/KaiBaek/EXO


Akhirnya, kesampaian juga bikin fanfic Kaisoo pertama. Yay!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>1. 13 Januari.<p>

Sambil melihat kalender yang menggantung di dinding kamarku, aku tersenyum pahit. Aku masih ingat 13 Januari empat tahun yang lalu, dimana kita merayakannya bersama-sama. Memotong kue, membuka kado, dan berpesta bersama teman-teman. Aku bahkan masih bisa mengingat setiap ciuman, pelukan, dan cinta yang kita rasakan saat itu. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Dan aku tahu, kau juga mencintaiku.

Aku masih ingat bagaimana kau selalu meyakinkanku bahwa cintamu padaku jauh lebih besar dan kuat dibandingkan cintaku padamu. Dan aku selalu mengelak hal itu. Aku selalu merasa bahwa kau salah, bahwa cinta kita berdua sama besarnya, itulah yang membuat kita bisa bertahan selama tujuh tahun. Namun, jika kupikir lagi sekarang, mungkin kau benar. Perasaan cintamu padaku lebih kuat saat itu karena saat kau membuatku menjadi nomor satu di hidupmu, aku menjadikanmu yang kedua di hidupku.

2. Mimpi buruk.

Apa kau tahu selama empat tahun ini aku kesepian tanpamu? Aku merindukan setiap kebiasaan-kebiasaan burukmu yang saat itu selalu aku permasalahkan. Kau yang tidak pernah mencuci kaki setelah dari luar, kau yang suka menonton tv hingga larut malam, kau yang selalu menaruh barang-barang sembarangan. Dulu, kupikir hal-hal itu sangat buruk hingga aku harus bisa membuatmu merubahnya. Namun, sekarang aku justru merindukannya.

Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan kebiasaan burukmu itu. Aku berjanji aku sudah tidak akan membuatmu merubahnya lagi. Asalkan kau kembali kesini. Kembali kepelukanku karena aku kesepian tanpamu disini. Karena aku masih tidak bisa hidup tanpamu lagi. Karena aku membutuhkanmu untuk memelukku di malam hari lagi. Apakah kau tahu selama empat tahun ini aku selalu bermimpi buruk? Apa kau masih ingat apa yang kau lakukan padaku setiap aku bermimpi buruk? Kau akan memelukku. Memelukku sambil mengusap rambutku agar aku kembali tenang dan sadar bahwa aku tidak sendirian. Bahwa kau akan selalu menemaniku disini. Sekarang aku selalu bermimpi buruk setiap malam, dimana kau? Mengapa tidak pernah memelukku lagi? Aku kesepian.

3. Salju.

Musim dingin tahun ini jauh lebih dingin daripada biasanya iyakan? Lagi, aku merindukan pelukanmu. Haha, sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan hal kacangan itu? Tapi percayalah padaku, itulah yang kurasakan.

Salju yang putih dan indah berjatuhan dan menutupi sela-sela jendela. Kau akan senang dan mengajakku keluar untuk merasakan salju. Sedangkan aku akan menolak karena menurutku salju itu merepotkan. Dingin. Aku lebih suka bergelut selimut dengan laptopku dan mulai menulis kata-kata untuk bisa dicetak di lembaran-lembaran kertas nantinya. Kau? Kau lebih suka berada di luar walaupun dingin. Kau akan lebih memilih menghirup udara bebas yang penuh polusi kota Seoul.

4. Kopi.

Entah mengapa, walaupun kau sama sekali tidak bisa memasak, kau sangat hebat dalam membuat kopi. Sampai saat ini, kopi buatanmu adalah kopi terenak yang kurasakan. _Well_, aku memang jarang meminum kopi karena menurutku itu tidak sehat, tapi aku tetap menyukai rasanya, apalagi kopi buatanmu.

Ingatkah kau saat aku bertanya tentang bagaimana cara membuat kopi itu? Kau menjelaskan bagaimana cara membuatnya padaku berkali-kali tapi aku tetap gagal. Rasa kopi buatanku selalu aneh dan tidak enak. Pada akhirnya, kita akan membuang kopi buatanku di wastafel dan aku akan mengeluh karena noda hitam yang menempel di tempatnya. Kau tahu sifatku yang ingin bisa dan menguasai segala hal, termasuk membuat kopi. Aku kesal pada diriku sendiri. Mengapa aku tidak bisa melakukannya sepertimu? Padahal kau bahkan tidak bisa memasak mie instan sekalipun. Mendengar ocehanku itu, kau justru tertawa keras-keras dan mengelus rambutku, lalu berkata, "Untuk apa kau bisa membuat kopi saat kau bahkan tidak suka meminumnya? Lagi pula, justru bagus jika kau tidak bisa membuat kopi seenak buatanku. Jadi, disaat kau sedang menginginkan secangkir kopi, kau akan selalu ingat padaku dan selalu merindukanku."

Kau benar, saat seperti ini, saat aku sedang ingin secangkir kopi untuk menghangatkan tubuh, aku merindukanmu.

5. Lili putih.

Bunga istimewa kita. _Well_, bunga istimewaku karena pada dasarnya itu adalah bunga kesukaanku dan kau lebih suka daun daripada bunga tapi aku akan tetap menyebutnya bunga istimewa kita. Kau hanya akan membawa bunga ini di hari anniversary kita. Sambil ditemani oleh beberapa baby breath, bunga ini akan terlihat sangat cantik dan bersih. Mengingatkanku pada sayap malaikat yang ada di televisi. Apakah kau menggugurkan sayapmu untuk memberikannya padaku? Adalah pikiranku setiap melihat bunga itu di tanganmu.

Aku akan sedih setiap melihat bunga-bunga ini mulai layu dan gugur. Tapi aku akan jauh lebih sedih ketika melihat mereka masih bersih dan segar tergeletak di lantai karena kau membuangnya seperti saat itu. Di hari anniversary kita yang kedua. Pertengkaran besar pertama kita selama dua tahun menjalin hubungan. Dimana kau lebih mementingkan sahabatmu yang terluka dibandingkan diriku yang sudah menyiapkan acara kita selama berhari-hari. Aku tahu bahwa aku yang salah saat itu. Sahabatmu sejak kecil sedang berada di ruang operasi dan ada kemungkinan besar bahwa ia tidak akan selamat, tapi tidak bisakah kau menghargai usahaku yang sudah merencanakan malam itu selama berhari-hari? Haruskah kau menjaganya semalaman bahkan saat operasinya sudah berjalan lancar? Tidak bisakah kau meninggalkannya dan pulang kerumah untuk merayakan anniversary kita? Aku menunggu sendirian saat itu. Hanya ditemani oleh lilin-lilin putih yang berapi kecil dan makanan yang sudah dingin.

Ketika bunga-bunga itu sudah mulai layu, kau selalu berjanji bahwa kau akan memberikanku bunga-bunga itu lagi tahun depan. Sekarang, sudah empat tahun kau tidak memberikannya padaku. Apa kau sudah tidak menepati janjimu?

6. Angka.

Disaat aku lebih suka bekerja sebagai penulis, kau lebih suka bekerja sebagai akuntan. Disaat aku lebih suka menyalurkan perasaanku lewat kata-kata, kau lebih suka menyalurkannya lewat angka-angka. Disaat aku memberikanmu sebuah puisi sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu saat itu, kau lebih memilih memberikanku selembar kertas berisi bilangan biner. Kau selalu mengingatkanku untuk mengecek artinya di internet tapi aku selalu malas melakukan itu. Delapan angka dari satu dan nol itu hanya berarti satu huruf. Apa kau tahu berapa banyak waktu yang kubuang hanya untuk mengecek hal itu di internet? Itulah mengapa aku tidak pernah mengeceknya saat itu. Karena aku terlalu sibuk.

Tapi tidak lagi. Sekarang, aku tidak ingin mengecek angka-angka itu lagi karena aku hanya akan menangis. Menangis penuh sesal karena aku baru bisa mengerti artinya sekarang, di saat kau sudah tidak menganggapnya lagi. Disaat kau sudah tidak merasakannya lagi. Disaat kau sudah tidak bisa menepatinya lagi.

7. Masalah.

Ada sebuah kesamaan untuk semua orang di dunia ini, yaitu mereka semua mempunyai masalah. Namun, cara mereka mengatasinya berbeda. Aku lebih suka menceritakan masalahku pada orang lain, atau menjadikan masalah itu sebuah cerita dimana nantinya akan dikenang di lembaran-lembaran kertas putih. Aku memberitahu dunia tentang masalahku karena aku butuh saran dan bantuan orang lain untuk mengatasinya. Tapi kau berbeda. Kau tidak ingin dunia mengenal masalahmu. Kau tidak ingin orang lain mengetahui masalahmu. Kau memilih mengatasi masalahmu sendirian. Terkadang, hal itu membuatku khawatir. Apa kau sedang ada masalah atau tidak? Bolehkan aku mengetahuinya atau tidak? Bisakah aku membantumu atau tidak? Maukah kau menerima bantuanku atau tidak?

Sifat tertutupmu padaku membuatku ragu. Apa kau selalu begini pada setiap orang? Atau sahabatmu adalah pengecualian? Apakah kau lebih mempercayainya dari pada mempercayaiku? Mengapa kau bisa menceritakan masalahmu padanya tapi tidak padaku?

8. Taman Bermain.

Tempat kencan pertama kita. Kau, seseorang yang suka melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan, dan aku yang selalu berpikir panjang sebelum mengambil tindakan. Kau mengajakku pergi ke taman bermain karena kau selalu suka tempat ini. Tempat ini menantang untukmu. Menaiki wahana-wahana tinggi dan menyeramkan merupakan suatu tantangan untukmu. Bagaimana denganku? Haha, menaiki gondola atau baling-baling saja aku tidak berani, bagaimana dengan wahana-wahana yang menyeramkan itu? Aku lebih memilih menonton bioskop atau makan di restoran seperti kencan pada umumnya. Saat aku mengatakan hal itu padamu, kau terlihat sedih dan kecewa. Lalu kau membatalkan tiket yang sudah kau beli dan akhirnya kita memilih untuk pergi ke restoran terdekat. Aku sangat senang saat itu karena itu berarti kau rela merubah hobimu demi pergi bersamaku. 'Kau pasti sangat menyukaiku', itulah hal yang kupikirkan. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Tidak seharusnya aku mencoba merubahmu untuk menjadi seseorang yang sama denganku. Harusnya aku tetap membiarkanmu ke taman bermain saat itu. Mengapa aku justru mencoba merubahmu yang saat itu aku sukai?

Aku jadi kembali ingat satu kalimatmu. "Mungkin karena itulah kita harus berpisah. Aku terlalu berbeda denganmu, dan kau terlalu berbeda denganku. Kita adalah dua sisi koin yang tidak akan pernah bertemu."

9. Dosa.

Aku tahu hal ini salah. Hal yang kulakukan ini salah besar. Tapi aku harus melakukannya. Demi cita-citaku menjadi seorang penulis. Demi lembaran-lembaran kertas yang akan dibaca banyak orang. Demi waktu hidupku yang kuhabiskan di depan computer untuk menulis. Aku harus melakukannya.

Rasa bersalah memenuhi hatiku. Pikiranku dipenuhi wajahmu.

Maafkan aku, maafkan aku…

Aku mencintaimu…

Lalu aku membiarkan tangan asing laki-laki itu menyentuh kulitku.

10. Amarah.

Saat itu, aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau tiba-tiba berubah. Kau menjadi lebih cepat marah dan lebih banyak diam. Kau bukanlah seseorang yang ceria dan bebas seperti yang dulu kukenal. Aku selalu ingin kau berubah, tapi tidak untuk menjadi seperti ini. 'Apa yang membuatmu berubah?' dan 'Mengapa kau bisa berubah?' adalah dua hal yang selalu ada di pikiranku saat itu.

Jika saja aku tidak bertanya pada teman-temanmu mengapa kau menjadi seperti ini, mungkin aku tidak akan tahu jawaban itu selamanya. Tapi aku sudah tahu. Kau berubah karena sahabatmu sudah tidak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi. Ia sudah tidak ingin mendengar suaramu lagi. Sahabatmu berkata bahwa setiap melihat wajahmu yang tidak bisa ia miliki menyakitinya. Melihat senyumanmu dan binar matamu yang tertuju padaku membunuhnya dari dalam. Ia mencintaimu. Selama ini ia mencintaimu. Dugaanku benar.

Aku marah. Aku kesal. Aku membencinya karena ia mencoba merebutmu dariku, tapi ternyata aku salah. Aku terlalu dibutakan rasa cemburu dan tidak sukaku padanya selama tiga tahun hingga aku beranggapan bahwa ia orang yang jahat. Tapi lagi, aku salah. Rupanya ia tidak menyuruhmu memilih. Ia hanya sekedar menyatakan perasaannya padamu. Ia tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi karena rasa sakit yang ia pendam sendirian saat itu terlalu menyakitkan. Kupikir, jika aku berada di posisinya, aku juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama.

11. Bahagia.

Melihatmu tersenyum bangga dan bahagia karena bukuku berhasil dicetak membuatku ikut bahagia juga walaupun sebagian besar bahagia yang kurasakan tidaklah tulus, tapi palsu. Aku menyimpan banyak rasa bersalah kepadamu. Jika saja kau tahu apa yang kulakukan agar buku-buku ini bisa dicetak, agar kalimat-kalimatku bisa ada di lembaran-lembaran kertas beraturan, kau pasti akan marah, jijik, dan membenciku. Tapi tidak, kau tidak boleh tahu hal itu. Kau tidak boleh tau apa yang kulakukan selama aku pergi dalam tour mempromosikan bukuku. Kau tidak boleh tahu bersama siapa aku setiap rabu malam. Kau tidak boleh tahu dimana aku melakukannya bersama laki-laki itu. Kau tidak boleh tahu.

Ini demi mimpiku, demi cita-citaku. Kuharap kau mengerti hal itu.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang perlu kau tahu.

Bahwa aku mencintaimu. Dan akan selalu mencintaimu.

12. Tragedi.

Di luar hujan deras. Aku berpikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan saat itu. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu. Aku merindukanmu.

Dalam hati, aku membuat catatan kecil apa yang harus kulakukan untuk anniversary kita yang ke-enam kali ini. Minggu depan juga merupakan tanggal release bukuku yang ketiga. Aku sengaja membuatnya bertepatan dengan tanggal anniversary kita agar kita bisa merayakannya bersamaan. 'Bukankah itu sangat spesial?' pikirku saat itu.

Saat mendengar pintu hotel diketuk tiga kali, aku langsung membuka pintu itu tanpa berpikir. Dan disanalah kau berdiri. Dengan wajah penuh amarah dan tubuh yang basah.

Air mataku jatuh seketika. Ekspresi wajah itu lagi. Ekspresi yang kau keluarkan saat sahabatmu mengatakan ia tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Tidak bisa bersamamu lagi. Saat kau bilang padaku bahwa kau membencinya. Dan aku yakin kali ini, aku sudah benar-benar dibenci olehmu.

Kau berteriak, dan marah. Kau mengeluarkan nada suara yang bahkan tidak pernah kudengar sebelumnya. Nada marah dan sedih itu menusuk hatiku. Aku hanya bisa diam. Menangis dan diam. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Apa kau akan memaafkanku jika aku menjelaskannya padamu?

Seolah menaruh garam dalam luka, laki-laki itu keluar dan berkata, "Hei, mengapa kau sangat berisik? Siapa tamunya?"

Aku melihat kepalan keras tanganmu. Sambil menarik napas panjang kau memukul kepalan tanganmu ke dinding. Aku terkejut. Kau adalah seseorang yang selalu bisa mengontrol emosi. Apakah kau sebenci itu padaku sekarang….Jongin?

Dengan tanganmu yang berdarah kau menarik tanganku keluar dan menuntunku sampai ke mobilmu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melawan. Tidak berani. Kau yang sekarang terlalu menakutkan bagiku. Ditambah lagi, kau perlu mendengar penjelasan dariku, Jongin.

Kau memaksaku masuk ke dalam mobil dan mulai menyetir. Kau menginjak gas kuat-kuat dan berjalan dengan tidak beraturan hingga aku harus menutup mataku. Aku hanya ingin terus memejamkan mata dan menangis tapi aku tahu cepat atau lambat aku harus menjelaskannya padamu.

"Jongin, aku-"

"Diam. Aku sedang berusaha mengontrol emosiku sekarang. Mendengar suaramu membuatnya menjadi berantakan kembali." Potong Jongin tegas. Air mataku kembali turun dengan deras. Rasa bersalah benar-benar menyelimuti diriku.

Hanya satu hal yang kuharapkan saat itu. Semoga kau bisa mengerti, kuharap kau bisa mengerti….

Ketika kita sudah sampai di depan rumah kita, aku sudah berhenti menangis. Air mataku sudah habis dan aku bisa merasakan beratnya mataku yang membengkak. Aku ingin sekali menjelaskannya padamu, tapi aku tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana. Ditambah lagi, aku terlalu takut memulai berbicara.

"Bisakah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Tanyamu saat itu. Tidak ada amarah lagi dalam suaramu. Tapi kesedihan masih terdengar sangat jelas.

Aku hanya berani mengangguk. Entah kenapa aku terlalu takut berbicara. Mungkin karena sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaanmu. Pertanyaan apapun itu, aku pasti tetap yang bersalah disini. Ditambah lagi, aku takut.

"Sejak kapan kau melakukan ini padaku?" tanyamu lagi.

Aku diam. Jika saja air mataku masih ada, hal itu pasti akan mengalir deras lagi saat ini.

"Jawab aku… Kyungsoo."

Aku menarik napas panjang yang berat. "Tiga tahun." Jawabku pelan.

Aku melihat tanganmu yang memegang stir dengan keras. Kau membuang wajahmu ke arah jendela, seolah-olah kau mencoba mengendalikan emosi untuk tidak memukulku.

"Selama tiga tahun terakhir kau bersamaku, kau melakukan ini semua bersamanya? Itulah mengapa kau selalu pergi setiap Rabu malam bersama editormu? Itulah mengapa aku tidak pernah bisa menghubungimu setiap kau tour mempromosikan bukumu?" tanyamu lagi. Aku hanya diam dan napas tersedak-sedak mulai keluar dari hidungku. Tangis tanpa air mata. Jadi ini bagaimana rasanya menangis tanpa air mata. Aku selalu menulisnya di novelku tanpa pernah merasakannya sekalipun. Ternyata rasanya seperti ini. Sakit. Terlalu sakit.

"Mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku sejak tiga tahun yang lalu? Jika saja kau memberitahuku saat itu, aku pasti bisa membiarkanmu pergi bersamanya menuju kebahagiaanmu sendiri dan dapat tersenyum sambil mengucapkan selamat pada kalian berdua. Aku pasti bisa melakukannya karena aku belum mencintaimu sejauh ini." Ucapmu sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Karena aku tidak mencintainya. Kebahagiaanku adalah bersamamu." Jawabku pelan. "Aku membutuhkan dia, tapi aku tidak mencintainya. Lagi, aku membutuhkan dia, tapi aku terlalu takut kehilanganmu… karena aku mencintaimu. Aku tahu mengatakan hal itu sekarang terdengar sangat konyol tapi itulah kenyataannya. Aku mencintaimu Jongin. Sangat aku ingin meraih mimpiku. Mimpiku hanya bisa kuraih jika aku bersamanya. Dan sebagai seorang kekasih, kau pasti tidak mau aku tetap berhubungan dengannya. Karena itulah aku tidak memberitahumu selama ini." Jelasku lagi saat itu.

"Siapa dia? Mengapa kau membutuhkannya?"

"Dia Park Chanyeol, anak pemilik perusahaan penerbit bukuku." Jawabku singkat.

Kau diam dan tetap menatap keluar jendela. "Jadi masih kurang?" tanyamu pelan. Aku menatap wajahmu terkejut, tapi kau tetap memilih menatap keluar jendela. "Bahkan setelah aku merubah diriku demi bisa bersamamu, aku masih kurang? Hingga kau membutuhkan dia?" aku terkejut mendengar pertanyaanmu. 'Tidak kau sama sekali tidak kurang, Jongin. Kau sempurna. Kau terlalu sempurna untukku. Hanya saja, kau "sempurna" dalam arti yang berbeda. Kau sempurna sebagai kekasihku. Kau orang yang pas dan tepat, walaupun kita memiliki banyak perbedaan, aku tetap merasa nyaman bersamamu. Bersamamu terasa sangat natural, sangat normal, seperti bernapas dan berjalan. Tapi Chanyeol adalah "sempurna" yang lain. Chanyeol sempurna untuk karirku, untuk cita-citaku. Bersama Chanyeol seperti berlari. Melelahkan, tapi itu bisa membantuku mewujudkan mimpiku. Dan aku ingin segera menggapai mimpiku, karena itulah aku melakukannya.' Itulah kata-kata yang sudah ada dipikiranku.

"Tidak, kau sempur-"

"Apa yang ia miliki yang tidak aku miliki?" potongmu lagi.

Aku diam. Aku bahkan tidak sempat mengeluarkan semua penjelasan itu dan kau sudah memotong penjelasanku lagi. Semua kata-kata yang harus kau ketahui, tidak bisa kuucapkan lagi.

Aku diam sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Ia memiliki ayah yang seorang pemimpin perusahaan penerbit."

Terdengar tawa kecil menyakitkan dari dalam mobil saat itu. "Selama enam tahun aku bersamamu, aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa kau adalah seseorang yang bisa merelakan cinta hanya untuk karir. Hanya untuk menulis."

Aku merasa marah dalam hatiku saat itu. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu ketika ia tahu bahwa menulis adalah segalanya bagiku?

"Hanya? Hanya katamu? Kau, dari semua orang di dunia, harusnya lebih sadar dan mengerti sebesar apa arti menulis untukku, Jongin. Sebesar apa cita-citaku untuk menjadi seorang penulis." Jawabku tegas.

"Dan kau, dari semua orang di dunia, harusnya lebih sadar sebesar apa cintaku padamu, Kyungsoo." Balasmu lagi. "Mungkin cintamu untukku memang tidak sebesar cintamu pada menulis." Sambungmu.

"Jangan naïf, Jongin." Dan setelah mengeluarkan kalimat itu, aku tahu bahwa kita sudah benar-benar berakhir. Bahwa aku sudah menekat tombol ledakkan dari dalam hatimu yang membuatmu membenciku selamanya. Bahwa mulai saat ini, kau bukanlah milikku lagi.

"Ya! Kau benar! Aku terlalu naïf! Tapi tidakkah kau sadar Kyungsoo, bahwa kita bertukar sifat disini? Disaat aku lebih suka menyimpan masalahku sendiri, kau lebih memilih menyebarkannya pada dunia! Tapi sekarang, kau yang menyimpan itu semua dari dunia, bahkan dariku! Disaat aku lebih menyukai angka dan menghitung ilmu pasti, kau lebih suka huruf dan membaca fiksi! Tapi sekarang, kau yang memikirkan tentang pendapatanmu dari hasil buku-bukumu itu! Disaat aku lebih sering memikirkan hidup dan berpikir realistis, kau lebih suka memikirkan pelangi dan berkhayal! Tapi sekarang kita terbalik kan? Kau bilang bahwa aku naïf. Kau justru lebih berpikir realistis tentang hidup dan mencari jalan untuk mewujudkan mimpimu, sedangkan aku masih berkhayal, dan berharap bahwa semua ini hanya mimpi dan segera bangun!" teriakmu. Aku diam memikirkan semua perkataanmu. "Mungkin ini juga penyebab hancurnya hubungan kita. Aku terlalu berbeda denganmu, dan kau terlalu berbeda denganku. Kita adalah dua sisi koin yang tidak akan pernah bertemu. Kita akan terus bertolak belakang dan tidak akan pernah saling menatap. Aku dan kau akan terus menghadap arah yang berbeda dan melihat dunia yang berbeda, dengan cara yang berbeda." Jelasmu. Dan itulah penutupnya. Disinilah perpisahannya. Tanda bahwa hubungan ini tidak akan berlanjut lagi.

Sambil terus menangis isak tanpa air mata, aku melepas sabuk pengamanku dan membuka pintu masuk ke dalam rumah.

Ya, kau benar, kita terlalu berbeda. Tapi perbedaan itu tidak pernah menjadi masalah utama hingga saat ini. Hingga aku memutuskan mengambil keputusan bodoh hanya untuk mewujudkan mimpiku tanpa sadar bahwa aku bisa saja kehilangan dirimu. Maafkan aku, Jongin. Maafkan aku..

Jongin…

* * *

><p>"Kau yakin kau akan benar-benar memberikan surat ini pada Jongin? Apa kau berharap kau masih bisa memilikinya kembali?" Tanya Joonmyeon pada Kyungsoo sambil mengembalikan beberapa kertas itu padanya.<p>

Kyungsoo mengambil kertas-kertas itu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam amplop panjang. "Aku tidak yakin apakah ia ingin kepelukanku lagi setelah membaca surat ini, tapi aku harus tetap berusaha kan?" jawab Kyungsoo sambil menyesap kopinya.

Saat ini Kyungsoo sedang bertemu Joonmyeon, salah satu sahabatnya sejak dulu. Setelah malam di mobil itu, Jongin tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Awalnya, Kyungsoo pikir Jongin akan kembali mengambil barang-barangnya dan saat itulah Kyungsoo akan meminta maaf padanya lagi. Kyungsoo akan memohon agar Jongin bisa kembali padanya karena malam itu pula Kyungsoo sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Jongin disisinya. Namun Kyungsoo salah. Suatu hari Kyungsoo sedang ke kantornya untuk memberikan surat pengunduran diri agar ia tidak lagi melanjutkan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol, dan ketika ia sudah sampai di rumah semua barang-barang Jongin sudah menghilang. Jongin sudah pergi dari hidupnya. Jongin sudah memilih untuk melupakannya. Sejak saat itulah Joonmyeon menjadi tempat cerita Kyungsoo. Tentang segala hal, baik pekerjaannya, maupun tentang Jongin.

"Yah, mungkin setelah empat tahun ini Jongin sudah mulai bisa memaafkanmu. Kau juga harus bisa memaafkan dirimu sendiri Kyungsoo." Nasihat Joonmyeon.

Kyungsoo hanya diam dan menatap kopinya kosong. _Tidak seenak kopi buatan Jongin_, pikirnya. Semoga saja Joonmyeon benar, semoga Jongin bisa memaafkannya setelah empat tahun ini.

"Dan selama empat tahun ini, kau juga seharusnya sudah bisa memaafkan Sehun. Dalam lubuk hatimu, kau tahu bahwa ia hanya melakukan hal yang benar untuk temannya." Ucap Joonmyeon lagi.

Malam itu, mengapa Jongin bisa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah karena Oh Sehun. Karena selama tiga minggu belakangan tempat ia mulai bekerja di hotel itu, Kyungsoo selalu pergi bersama laki-laki yang sama, di waktu yang sama, dan di kamar hotel yang sama. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, Sehun mengetahui perbuatannya dengan Chanyeol dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberitahu Jongin tentang hal itu. Walaupun pada awalnya Jongin tidak percaya, tapi pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengeceknya juga. Dan tebak apa yang Jongin temukan? Kebenaran.

Sejak Sehun mengaku pada dirinya bahwa ialah yang memberitahu Jongin, Kyungsoo tidak pernah lagi ingin bertemu Sehun selama empat tahun ini. Ia marah, ia kesal dan benci, walaupun yang dikatakan Joonmyeon itu benar, dalam lubuk hatinya, ia tahu ia yang salah dan Sehun hanya melakukan hal yang benar.

Sambil mengangguk, Kyungsoo berpikir. Mungkin Joonmyeon benar. Mungkin ia sudah seharusnya berteman lagi dengan Sehun dan melupakan semua yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu. Lagipula, semua kekacauan itu bisa terjadi karena keputusan yang diambilnya sendiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana caramu mengirim surat itu? Apa kau sudah menemukan alamat rumah baru Jongin?"

"Tidak, belum. Aku bahkan tidak berhasil melacak nomor ponselnya hyung, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melacak rumahnya?" jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum kecil. "Kemarin Baekhyun meneleponku."

"Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun? Sahabat Jongin sejak kecil itu?" Tanya Joonmyeon tidak percaya.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Apa yang dia inginkan?" Tanya Joonmyeon lagi.

"Ia ingin bertemu. Katanya ada suatu hal penting yang ingin ia bicarakan."

"Mungkin ia mengira kau masih bersama dengan Jongin dan ingin menanyakan bagaimana kabarnya. Lagipula sudah berapa tahun sejak ia memutuskan untuk tidak berhubungan dengan Jongin lagi? Tujuh tahun?" ucap Joonmyeon sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, justru menurutku ia masih berhubungan dengan Jongin hingga sekarang. Bahkan ketika Jongin dan aku masih menjadi kekasih, aku sering melihat Jongin mengobrol dengan seseorang dalam waktu yang lama bahkan setelah Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak bertemu dengannya lagi. Kupikir itu pasti Baekhyun. Mereka memang tidak pernah bertemu lagi, tapi mereka tetap sering saling menghubungi lewat telepon. Lagipula Jongin bukanlah seseorang yang bisa dengan mudah ditinggal, dan Baekhyun bukanlah seseorang yang mudah meninggalkan orang lain. Apalagi seseorang seperti Jongin dalam hidupnya." Jelas Kyungsoo.

"Benar juga. Aku lupa sebuah fakta bahwa Baekhyun mencintai Jongin. Tidak akan semudah itu untuk meninggalkan seseorang yang kau cintai dalam waktu yang lama." Sahut Joonmyeon.

"Hyung, apa kau tahu sejak kapan Baekhyun mencintai Jongin?"

"Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan tapi yang kutahu, Jongin adalah cinta pertama Baekhyun. Itulah mengapa Baekhyun tidak pernah memeliki seorang kekasih pun hingga akhirnya Jongin bertemu denganmu." Jelas Joonmyeon. "Lalu? Kau akan menitipkan surat itu pada Baekhyun?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lagi. Aneh, bahkan setelah Jongin sudah bukan miliknya lagi selama empat tahun, mendengar cerita Baekhyun pernah mencintai Jongin tetap membuat perasaan Kyungsoo tidak enak.

"Kapan kau akan bertemu dengannya?"

"Besok."

"_Well, good luck_."

* * *

><p>Kyungsoo memasuki sebuah kafe tempat ia berjanji bertemu Baekhyun. Ia masuk dan mulai mencari seseorang yang sudah tidak asing dan sempat tidak disukai olehnya dulu. <em>Well<em>, sebenarnya sampai sekarang pun ia masih tidak menyukai Baekhyun, hanya saja, Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya harapan Kyungsoo untuk bisa bertemu dengan Jongin lagi sekarang.

Ketika ia melihat Baekhyun sedang duduk dimeja paling ujung kafe sambil memandang keluar jendela, Kyungsoo segera mendekatinya dan menyapanya.

"Hyung?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun yang seolah sadar dari lamunannya langsung berdiri dan menyapa Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. "Kyungsoo, bagaimana kabarmu? Kudengar kau sedang sibuk mempromosikan bukumu yang ke-enam, kukira aku tidak akan bisa bertemu denganmu." Sapa Baekhyun.

Itu benar, Kyungsoo memang sedang mempromosikan bukunya yang ke-enam. Sejak ia keluar dari perusahaan penerbit Park, banyak perusahaan penerbit lain yang menginginkannya karena karya Kyungsoo sudah sangat terkenal saat itu. Tapi, walaupun sedang sesibuk apapun dia, ia tetap akan meluangkan waktunya jika itu berarti membuka kesempatannya untuk bertemu dengan Jongin lagi.

"Aku baik hyung. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu sibuk sekarang. Lebih banyak istirahat yang diberikan dibandingkan dengan promosi-promosi buku yang sebelumnya." Jelas Kyungsoo. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanyanya sambil memanggil pelayan kafe.

"Um.. ini soal.. Jongin." Jawab Baekhyun ragu.

Mungkin Baekhyun pikir Kyungsoo akan terkejut namun tidak, sejak awal, Kyungsoo sudah tahu apa yang ingin Baekhyun bicarakan dengannya.

Setelah selesai memesan minumannya, Kyungsoo mulai bertanya, "Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang?"

Kali ini, justru Baekhyun yang terkejut. Ia bingung dari mana Kyungsoo bisa tahu bahwa ia pasti masih berhubungan dengan Jongin namun hal itu tidak penting sekarang. Yang terpenting adalah, untuk menjelaskan pada Kyungsoo situasi yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Dia.. baik. Dia tinggal di New York sekarang. Sejak kecil, ia memang ingin sekali melihat Time Square. Ia juga sudah menemukan pekerjaan yang pas dan disukainya. Guru matematika." Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum hangat.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil. Baekhyun mengatakan pekerjaan yang pas, bukan pasangan yang pas.

"Dia tinggal sendiri disana?"

"Tidak, dia tinggal bersamaku." Jelas Baekhyun. "Tujuh tahun yang lalu, saat aku memutuskan untuk tidak bertemu dengannya lagi, aku ikut dengan kakakku ke New York dan menjalani hidup baru disana. Tebak siapa yang menyusul untuk mengusik hidup baruku?" canda Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil sambil menyesap tehnya. Kemudian, ia mengambil amplop panjang dan menaruhnya diatas meja. Baekhyun, yang bingung apa isi amplop itu hanya diam menatap Kyungsoo.

"Di dalam amplop ini adalah semua kenangan tentang aku dan Jongin yang kutulis dengan kata-kataku sendiri. Tidak untuk diterbitkan dan dijadikan sebuah buku, namun hanya untuk dibaca dan dikenang oleh Jongin. Kuharap kau bisa memberikan ini untuknya. Katakan padanya bahwa aku berharap ia bisa memaafkanku sekarang dan bisa kembali ke pelukanku lagi secepatnya. Aku merindukannya disini. Aku menunggunya disini." Kata Kyungsoo.

Wajah Baekhyun penuh dengan konflik. Seolah-olah ia bingung apakah ia harus mengambil amplop itu atau tidak, apakah ia harus memberikannya kepada Jongin atau tidak.

"Kyungsoo… sebenarnya… aku ingin bertemu denganmu hari ini, karena aku ingin memberikanmu ini." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan selembar kertas emas. Kyungsoo mengambil kertas itu dan membaca tulisan di depannya.

_**Together With**** Th****eir**** Family**_

_**Byun Baekhyun & Kim Jongin**_

_**Request the pleasure of your company at the celebration of their union.**_

Kyungsoo terkejut. Sangat terkejut. Jongin dan Baekhyun akan menikah? Mengapa bisa? Bagaimana? Kenapa? Kyungsoo merasa bodoh karena tidak memikirkan skenario seperti ini sebelumnya. Tentu saja mereka bisa bersama, Baekhyun selalu mencintai Jongin. Bahkan Joonmyeon bilang bahwa Jongin adalah cinta pertama Baekyun. Dan Jongin selalu memiliki suatu ikatan dengan Baekhyun. Tentu saja mereka akan berakhir bersama.

"Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo. Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau masih memiliki perasaan terhadap Jongin." Ucap Baekhyun pelan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil dan mengambil napas panjang. Tenang, belum waktunya menangis sekarang. Ia sedang di tempat umum. Jangan mempermalukan diri sendiri. Pikir Kyungsoo.

"Apakah Jongin tidak akan keberatan jika aku datang?"

"Jongin ingin sekali kau datang, ia sangat ingin bertemu denganmu lagi Kyungsoo. Hanya saja ia pikir kau belum siap untuk bertemunya lagi, itulah mengapa ia melarangku untuk mengundangmu ke acara pernikahan kami. Tapi aku tahu, jika aku ada di posisimu, aku ingin memiliki pilihan." Jelas Baekhyun. "Semua keputusan ada di tanganmu Kyungsoo. Baik kau datang atau tidak, kami akan tetap menghargainya."

_Kami_. Pikir Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menggunakan kata _kami_ sebagai Jongin dan Baekhyun. Sama seperti ketika ia menggunakan kata _kami _untuk dirinya sendiri dan Jongin dulu.

"Mengapa tidak menikah di Korea saja? Bukankah kalian berdua banyak memiliki kenalan disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum kecil. Bagus, bahkan sekarang Kyungsoo sudah mulai menggunakan kata _kalian._

"Karena pernikahan sesama jenis di Korea belum legal, Kyungsoo. Kami akan merayakannya disana karena New York sudah mengakui pernikahan sesama jenis." Jelas Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk kecil. "Aku tidak tahu akan datang atau tidak. Aku masih butuh waktu untuk mengambil keputusan ini, hyung."

"Aku tahu. Itulah mengapa aku memberikanmu pilihan." Jelasnya lagi. "Soal amplop ini… jika kau masih ingin memberikannya kepada Jongin, aku akan tetap mengantarkannya."

Haruskah ia tetap memberikan surat itu kepada Jongin? Setelah ia tahu bahwa Jongin akan menikah kurang dari dia bulan lagi, haruskah ia tetap memberikannya?

Kyungsoo menatap wajah Baekhyun dan menjawab dengan tegas, "Ya. Aku masih ingin memberikannya."

"Baiklah." Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum, lalu mengambil amplop itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi Kyungsoo, kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi di lain waktu." Kata Baekhyun sambil beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil memegang tangan Baekhyun, menahannya untuk pergi. "Apa ia sedang disini sekarang? Sedang di Korea?"

"Tidak. Ia sangat ingin ikut pergi kesini hanya saja sekolah tinggi tempat ia bekerja sedang mengadakan ujian. Jadi ia harus tetap ada disana." Jawab Baekhyun lagi.

Kyungsoo hanya menangguk lagi dan melepas tangan Baekhyun. "Terima kasih, hyung. Kuharap juga kita bisa bertemu lagi lain kali."

Baekhyun menepuk punggung Kyungsoo dua kali lalu pergi meninggalkan kafe dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Ia tidak ingin melihat ke belakang karena ia tahu jika ia melakukannya, ia akan melihat air mata Kyungsoo lagi yang sudah berjatuhan sejak tadi.

* * *

><p>Kyungsoo tahu ia tidak akan sanggup melihat Jongin dan Baekhyun saling berjanji dan bertukar cincin di depan pendeta hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menunggu di luar. Sambil menghisap rokok yang ia beli di minimarket tadi, duduk diantara anak tangga dan mulai menenangkan diri disana.<p>

Jika saja ia tidak melakukan kesalahan seperti empat tahun yang lalu, mungkin yang akan berdiri di depan pendeta tadi adalah dirinya, bukan Byun Baekhyun. Jika saja ia tidak melakukan kesalahan seperti empat tahun yang lalu, mungkin Jongin dan dirinya akan tetap bahagia dan tidak akan merasakan penderitaan seperti ini. Dalam hati, Kyungsoo bertanya, inikah perasaan yang Jongin rasakan empat tahun yang lalu? Saat ia mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo sudah berselingkuh darinya selama tiga tahun lebih?

Saat air matanya sudah mulai keluar, ia mendengar suara sorak dari dalam gereja yang menandakan bahwa sumpah setia Jongin dan Baekhyun sudah diucapkan dan pintu gereja akan dibuka sebentar lagi. Kyungsoo berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan pindah ke samping gereja. Ketika banyak orang yang sudah keluar dari gereja dan membuat jalan berbentuk lorong untuk pasangan yang baru saja menikah itu, Kyungsoo mengikuti orang-orang itu di posisi paling belakang. Berharap kerumunan orang yang ada di depannya mampu menutupi pasangan baru itu. Tapi sayang, keberuntungan tidak berpihak padanya. Bukan saja ia masih bisa melihat pasangan baru itu, namun salah satu dari pasangan baru itu juga berhasil melihatnya. Ya, Jongin melihat Kyungsoo berdiri disana. Pandangan mereka sempat bertemu selama beberapa detik, lalu Jongin tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat dirindukannya. Senyum yang tidak ia temui selama empat tahun. Senyum yang membawa semua kenangan selama enam tahun kembali. Tapi senyum itu berbeda, senyum itu tidak diikuti dengan binar-binar yang biasanya ada di matanya. Mungkin binar-binar itu sudah bukan ditujukan padanya lagi.

Setidaknya, ia bisa melihat senyum Jongin lagi. Itulah alasan utama ia kesini kan?

* * *

><p>Pesta pernikahan Jongin dan Baekhyun sangat meriah. Banyak tamu yang berasal dari Korea juga ikut datang kesana. Keluarga dari kedua pihak juga saling tersenyum dan terlihat bangga bahwa kedua anak mereka bisa menikah pada hari yang indah ini. Dalam hati Kyungsoo bertanya, jika Jongin tidak menikah dengan Baekyun yang merupakan sahabatnya sejak kecil tapi menikah dengan dirinya, apa keluarga Jongin akan tetap sebahagia itu?<p>

Ruangan pesta ini bernuansa sederhana, namun indah. Dinding yang berwarna putih bersih dirambati oleh beberapa daun-daun hijau muda yang merambat di sekitar dinding hingga membentuk pola-pola unik yang indah. Meja-meja ujung ruangan dan meja makanan di lapisi kain berwarna putih yang senada dengan dinding dan diberi pot besar berisi bunga ungu lavender. Lavender pasti bunga kesukaan Baekhyun, pikir Kyungsoo. Jika ini adalah pernikahannya dan Jongin, ia pasti akan memilih lili putih untuk menghias ruangan dan tidak membiarkan daur-daun itu merambat begitu saja. Dari pada merambatinya dengan daun, mengapa tidak menghias dinding putih itu dengan kain? Pasti akan terlihat lebih indah.

Kemudian, suatu kesadaran muncul dalam benak Kyungsoo. Inilah mengapa hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo tidak berhasil. Selain karena mereka berdua terlalu berbeda, Kyungsoo selalu berusaha merubah Jongin sedangkan Baekhyun menerima Jongin seperti apa adanya. Haha, bodoh kau Kyungsoo, desisnya dalam hati.

Saat sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, seseorang menepuk bahunya dan ia melihat orang itu.

Jongin.

Sedang berdiri di depannya.

Dan tersenyum padanya.

_Tarik napas panjang, Kyungsoo, tarik napas panjang…_

"Halo, Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara sedikit bergetar. "Pernikahan yang indah. Dekorasi gereja dan gedungnya juga sangat indah. Apa Baekhyun yang melakukan semua ini?" tanyanya basa basi.

"_Well_, sebenarnya kami berdua sama-sama melakukannya. Hanya saja dengan pekerjaanku yang menyibukkan membuat ia lebih banyak melakukan semua ini." Jelas Jongin sambil tersenyum

_Tolong berheti tersenyum. Senyummu membuatku senang, dan sedih. Bahagia dan ingin menangis. Tolong berhenti tersenyum padaku…_

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu, Kyungsoo?"

"Baik. Aku baik. Kau?"

"Tentu saja aku baik. Aku baru saja menikah." Canda Jongin.

Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam. Sejak kapan mereka menjadi kaku seperti ini?

"Aku ingin minta maaf." Ucap Kyungsoo. "Apa yang kulakukan empat tahun yang lalu itu salah. _Well_, apa yang kulakukan selama kita berhubungan itu salah. Aku selalu berusaha merubahmu. Maafkan aku Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

Jongin hanya tersenyum dan menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa, kita berdua sama-sama hanya manusia yang pernah membuat kesalahan." Katanya. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Aku… membaca surat darimu, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo diam mematung. Ini dia jawaban yang ia nantikan. Apakah Jongin mau kembali ke pelukan Kyungsoo? Karena jika Jongin menginginkannya, ia akan tetap melakukannya walaupun itu berarti menghancurkan hati banyak orang.

"Aku juga sudah mendengar pesanmu dari Baekhyun." Ucapnya lagi. Lalu ia mengambil napas panjang dan tersenyum. "Tapi aku sudah menemukan kebahagiaanku disini, Kyungsoo." Katanya.

Hancur sudah harapan Kyungsoo yang tersisa. Jongin benar-benar tidak bisa menjadi miliknya lagi selamanya.

"Kita berdua sama-sama mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan. Aku ingin mencintai seseorang yang mencintaiku sama besarnya, dan aku menemukannya bersama Baekhyun. Kau ingin menjadi seorang penulis yang terkenal, dan kau sudah berhasil mewujudkannya." Jelas Jongin.

"Aku sudah menjadi seorang penulis tanpa bantuan dari Chanyeol lagi sekarang." Ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Jongin sambil mengelus rambut Kyungsoo pelan.

Kyungsoo menunduk menahan air matanya untuk tumpah. Ia ingin sekali menyampaikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Bahwa ia menginginkan Jongin lebih dari apapun sekarang. Ia ingin Jongin menjadi miliknya lagi. Ingin Jongin memeluknya lagi. Menciumnya lagi. Ingin Jongin tersenyum penuh binar dan menatapnya lagi seperti empat tahun yang lalu.

"Aku baru sadar, hal yang paling kuinginkan dalam hidup ini bukanlah menulis atau menjadi penulis, Jongin. Aku menginginkanmu. Tidak, aku membutuhkanmu." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menatap mata Jongin dalam. Air matanya sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Beruntungnya, mereka sedang ada dipojok ruangan saat ini hingga tidak ada seorang pun yang melihat mereka berdua.

Jongin diam menatap Kyungsoo dan membuah wajahnya. Ia menarik napas panjang dan menatap Kyungsoo kembali. "Tapi aku menginginkan Baekhyun sekarang. Aku membutuhkannya. Maafkan aku Kyungsoo." Ucap Jongin tegas.

_Aku tidak menginginkanmu lagi sekarang. Aku sudah tidak membutuhkanmu lagi. Maafkan aku Kyungsoo._

Kalimat itulah yang terdengar di telinga Kyungsoo. Bahwa Jongin sudah tidak menginginkannya lagi, sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi. Tapi, satu hal yang lucu adalah bahwa ia bahkan tidak bisa merasa marah pada Jongin. Ia melakukan semua ini untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia memiliki satu kesempatan bersama Jongin dan ia sendiri menghancurkannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun, seseorang yang selalu ada di pinggir lapangan, yang senantiasa membantu Jongin dalam hal apapun, yang menerima Jongin dalam keadaan apapun, yang bahkan tidak pernah memiliki sebuah kesempatan seperti Kyungsoo tetap sabar menanti Jongin. Dalam hati Kyungsoo membuat catatan kecil. Setidaknya, walaupun tidak berakhir bersama dengannya, Jongin mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik darinya. Yang mampu menghargai Jongin lebih dari dirinya, yang mampu menerima Jongin apa adanya, yang mau bersama Jongin apapun yang terjadi.

Kyungsoo mengelap air matanya lalu tersenyum dan menatap Jongin lagi. "Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Jongin. Aku tidak tahu apakah kita masih bisa berteman atau tidak, tapi aku harap kita akan tetap berhubungan. Paling tidak, untuk menanyakan kabar masing-masing." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Ya, tentu saja Kyungsoo. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti. Semoga kau-"

"Untuk pengantin pria Kim Jongin, diharapkan untuk segera naik ke atas panggung untuk memotong kue pernikahan bersama Byun Baekhyun." Kata mc yang memotong omongan Jongin.

"Aku disini!" teriak Jongin sambil mengangkat tangannya. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo lagi lalu berkata, "Semoga kau mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu, Kyungsoo." Ucap Jongin sambil menepuk bahunya dua kali. Sama seperti Baekhyun waktu itu.

Begitu Jongin sampai di atas panggung, Jongin langsung menghampiri Baekhyun dan mencium bibirnya. Seketika, tepuk tangan dan sorakan langsung memenuhi ruangan. Kyungsoo bisa melihat Jongin berbisik sesuatu pada Baekhyun. Wajah Baekhyun memerah lalu tertawa kecil mendengar omongan Jongin.

Saat mereka memotong kue, Baekhyun menyuapkan sepotong kuenya ke mulut Jongin dan Jongin menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh binar. Binar seperti itulah yang dicari Kyungsoo selama empat tahun ini. Binar yang dulu hanya ditujukan padanya. Binar yang sekarang sudah bukan miliknya. Ternyata, Jongin memang benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun.

Ketika giliran Jongin menyuap kue ke mulut Baekhyun, Jongin justru mengoleskan krim kuenya ke muka Baekhyun dan Baekhyun berusaha membuang mukanya agar tidak terkena krim lengket itu. Walaupun pada akhirnya wajah Baekhyun tetap terkena beberapa krim, Jongin yang akhirnya mengelap wajah Baekhyun pelan. Ketika Jongin melihat Baekhyun cemberut karena perbuatannya, Jongin tertawa kecil lalu mengecup bibir Baekhyun lagi.

_Itulah yang seharusnya aku rasakan bersama Jongin. _Pikir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengambil napas panjang lalu berjalan keluar ruangan. Sudah saatnya kembali ke Korea. Kembali melanjutkan hidup tanpa ada Jongin di dalamnya. Kembali melanjutkan hidup untuk mencari seseorang yang baru. Cinta yang baru.

* * *

><p>[AN] Halo! Udah lama banget nggak nge post disini ya lol. Btw, kalian bebas meninggalkan pendapat kalian tentang ff ini ya. Kalian bebas bersuara dan menurut kalian, siapa yang salah dalam cerita tersebut. Well, itu aja. Thanks for reading, love you!

Seperti biasa, saya bisa memaafkan para silent readers, tapi saya tidak bisa memaafkan para plagiat;)


End file.
